Who You Really Are
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: John Cena is my best friend but I always wanted more until I realized I never really knew him. So heres how it happened. Summary sucks but read anyways!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm putting this first chapter up to see what everyone thinks about it. If I see a good response to it I'll add more. So until then I hope you enjoy this. Luv Sin!**

There once was a time when I thought that maybe it all would change. That we could actually come together and be what we should be. That he would finally love me the way that he should have to begin with. But the moment that I walked into the airport I knew that it would never change. I would always be the dorky best friend. The one that was there no matter what or who tried to get in the way. But we would never be what we should be. I really shouldn't have felt so hurt. I really shouldn't have been so surprised when I saw them with their lips locked but it hurt so bad that it took my breath away. It made my heart skip a beat and that wasn't a good thing.

I was crushed and neither one of them knew it. Would they care if they did? Would it really matter that much if they knew that they just destroyed my heart. When I got closer I saw who the girl was and I felt a knife in my heart. She knew what I felt. She knew about it all yet there she was with his arm around her waist. That was when I knew I wouldn't be able to do this anymore. I wasn't able to hold this together. When she saw me she actually looked away but it was too late. It was beyond too late. "Yeah, pretend you didn't just betray me you fucking whore."

Everyone around us looked at me in shock but I didn't care. I didn't fucking care anymore. I was tired of being the good, sweet and nice Honey. "You knew, yet here you are. My own sister, my own blood does that to me. I should feel so fucking proud. Fuck you Sugar. Fuck you and him because I am fucking done. I am fucking tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt anymore. But you should be happy. Both of you because I now have no heart left for it to hurt so that doesn't matter. Just stay the hell away from me and we'll do fine."

I spun around and walked away before anyone could say anything. "You said she would be happy for us."

I shook my head as the tears slid down my cheeks. They'll never know just how they destroyed me. Not like she cared anyways. I kept on walking like I didn't hear her or him calling my name. I turned around and just kept on walking. I wasn't doing it anymore. I was so tired of the shit. I was sick of the pain and I was tired of watching my heart break in front of me over and over again. So this time I'm done.

I was halfway across the airport when I was pulled to a stop and spun around. I was pulled into a chest and I let go and stopped trying to hold myself together. I knew that I wasn't able to do that anymore. I knew by the grip whose it was and I was grateful that he was here for me even after he told me that it was going to end this way. "Do not let her win Honey. Do not allow her to drive you away from everyone that loves you and everything that you love. Sugar has always been jealous of you. I'm sorry that I was right. Believe me you don't know how sorry I really am."

"I'm just not good enough for him." I whispered and I knew that he heard me because he tried to pull me closer to him.

"Don't you even say something that is a lie! He is the one that is not good enough for you. He will never be good enough for you. He isn't really such a great guy Honey. If he was he wouldn't keep hurting you over and over again. I'm telling you right now Honey John Cena will never see you the way you see him and I'm sorry that I have to tell you like it is, but after this you have to see that I am right." He said to me and I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Good because Sugar can have him now." I spat and he smiled down at me.

"Now that is the girl that is sitting next to me on the plane." He said to me and I laughed.

"Thanks Ron." I said to him and he nodded before he wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Come on let's get back and get you some coffee. I have a feeling that you need some." He said to me and I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started back the way that we came. Eve met us half way and pulled me into the bathroom to help me fix my face so it wouldn't look like I had been crying although everyone already knew that I had.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she washed my face.

"Honestly?" I asked her and she nodded.

"No, she knew the whole time who I wanted and she didn't give a fuck about my feelings. In fact I have a feeling that she meant to hurt me with this. I honestly think my sister hates my guts enough to want to hurt me. And if I find out that it was like that then she is going to see something that she has never seen. She is going to see me looking down at her right before I kick her in her face. Sugar may think she doesn't have to worry about me coming after her because it would hurt John but honestly fuck John he has hurt me enough to last a lifetime." I said to her and she looked at me surprised.

"I don't think I have ever heard you speak so much." She said to me and I smiled at her.

"Well, that's because I'm shy but now that I am talking to you it's going to be hard to get me to stop talking to you now." I said to her and she laughed.

"Nah, I'll just kiss ya. Believe me you don't know how well that makes someone speechless." She said and I laughed with her.

After we got my make up back on I looked at her in the mirror. "Thank you for all your help. Neither you or Ron has to do this."

"We are a big family girl. Believe me it's not a problem. Besides I didn't think that you wanted Sugar to come and check on you." She said to me and I shook my head.

"Hell no." I said to her and she nodded before we linked arms and headed towards to door.

When we walked out of the bathroom we found Ron and John being held apart by other wrestlers and I stopped walking to listen. "You knew all along and all you did was use her. She was a little pet to you. Someone that would make you feel good when you couldn't that day. How many times did you tease her with a kiss? A booty call here or there? Being so sweet to her knowingly making her fall even harder for you. You are a sick man John. I hope she never finds out how sick you really are. Sugar and you deserve each other after all she is using you to hurt her too." Ron spat at him and I gasped before I backed away and headed away from everyone.

That was the first time I saw him for what he really was. A asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I know that I usually update faster and I am sorry but I'm combinding two stories into one to make this one come together. Now I have Five Muses fighting against the other muses I have for all my other stories. This time they won out. I will be trying to update again soon. Also John Cena will not be the good guy here. After all he just make it so easy to make him the bad guy. Let's hope that Truth and Eve can make it through to Honey.

* * *

"Honey!" John shouted from behind me but I didn't stop as I got around the corner. I didn't want to see anyone them anymore. No I just wanted to get my things and go to work. "Hey girl why don't we drive instead. Isn't like we really need to be there today. What's so important for us to get there three days before we have to?"

I turn and looked at Randy, Cody and Ted. I knew what they were doing and I wasn't going to be their three day ride this time. They wanted to fuck then they could fuck each other because my legs aren't open for business. "Sorry boys it's that time of the month."

"Honey we don't want to ride you. We want to get you away from this shit." Randy said softly and I laughed.

"This shit is my life Randy. Believe me I'm use to it now. I'm use to being the one left behind because I'm not fucking good enough to be the one taken to meet the parents. I know what all of you say about my 24 hour legs. You want to know what is sad? Do you? I bet you didn't know this but Cena was my first. He was the first guy I ever slept with because I was fucking stupid and allowed him to blind me with his cheap lines and flashy smiles. Then you three yeah you three came in and took what you wanted without a care to the world. I'm twenty three and in one year I have slept with the only four guys I have ever slept with that is what is fucking sad. But you want to know what is even sadder? I found out I was pregnant two months ago. But don't worry guys we have nothing to worry about because I told Cena and a few hours later I was nailed in my stomach which made me lose it so all four of you are safe. No one has to tell their wives or girls that that the cheap ride has a baby in the oven. " I spat out at them before I grabbed my things and hurried away from them all.

When our flight was called I was the first one there with a ticket. I was the first one there and I upgraded with my own money to first class and got the last ticket after I made sure the no one that I worked with have first class. It was the only way I was going to get away from them and be able to get everything straighten out in my head before I had to deal with my sister or him. Because I knew that he was going to be mad at me. Like he had the right to be. Like he had the fucking right to be pissed at me. I was the only one that has the right to be pissed out of the three of us.

"Miss Marshall we were wondering if you would mind sharing the last row with two other people. We know that you bought out the other two tickets but to keep from having a fight break out we were hoping that you wouldn't mind Mr. Killian and his female friend to join you up here." The flight attendant asked me after I took my seat and leaned it back a little to relax.

"Not at all." I told her with a smile on my face because I was glad it was them and not the other two because I would have told them there was no way I was riding with them up here.

"Yo girl I wonder where you went off to. Sorry about what you walked out to. I know that you didn't need to hear or see any of that. Honestly I should have stepped in a long time ago to stop all the shit he was doing to you but I didn't so I'm sorry." Ron said as he sat down beside me and took my hand.

"You can't take care of everyone Ron so you really need to stop before you grow grey hair. And someone as hot as you don't need grey hair." I said to him and he smiled at me even though he knew that I was playing it off.

Eve and Ron wanted me to talk about it with them and I knew that. But I also knew that I couldn't talk to them about it. I needed to think it all through and see where I need to go from there. I can't just stop loving someone that has been my best friend for ten years. I can't I'm not that kind of person. That doesn't mean that I'll be giving them a way to hurt me even more though. It 's just something that can't be hidden anymore. It had to be dealt with and if they didn't want to deal with it then they didn't want to deal with me and that would show me just how much they thought of me.

I think that's is what it's all about. I have everyone in my ear telling me how or what I should be feeling. Ron and Eve I know are there to help me but maybe I need to make sure that I can deal with their help before I allow them.

"How are you feeling Honey?" Ron asked me as the flight attendant handed me my fifth jack and coke. The flight is only three hours long and I plan on being smashed by time I got off the plane.

"I feel like getting trashed. Think you'll get me to the hotel for me? I want to buddy up with Eve and you this week. That won't be a problem will it?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Hell no, you get your drink on and we'll take care of everything else darling. Besides I have never seen you get trashed before." Ron said to me and I laughed.

"That's because it takes a lot for me to get drunk so I only do it when I fly because being high in the air helps get me drunk faster and cheaper." I said to him and he nodded even though I knew that he didn't know what I was talking about.

Four Hours Later… Hotel… Ron…

I allowed Eve to open the door for me as I held a passed out Honey in my arms. The moment that we made it into the cab at the airport she passed out and I knew that she would be feeling it all in the morning. I was just glad that we all decided to come early because we could. Honey and Sugar actually grew up around the area we are at and I knew that they would be going to visit friends while they were here. I was hoping that Honey would stop seeing Cena as the shit and look that way at me. That girl don't know how long I have been digging on her. Eve and I both have been digging on the girl. Eve being a great friend to me in my need told me that she was tired of seeing that sweet woman get hurt at every fucking turn.

"So, how are we going to get her mind off those two and onto us? I mean we can get it where she has to do a storyline with us. I know that Vince loves the way we steam up the screen. I would so kiss her on screen not caring what anyone said about it. Honestly I don't know how we are going to make her see that we are worth it and they aren't." Eve said to me and I looked at her.

"The truth will come out and when it does. She'll see who the right people are. Honey isn't as stupid as everyone thinks she is." I said to her.

Honey…

Little did they know was I was awake and listening to what they were saying? And for the first time in my life I realized that I had people that were looking at me like I was looking at Cena and I was beginning to make them feel the way that he has made me feel. I didn't want that to happen. So I thought back to all the times that I talked to Eve and Ron. Nothing clicked until the week before Christmas when they both cornered me under the mistletoe and they both took a turn kissing me. It was the first time that I felt heat between my eyes because of someone besides Cena. "I bet you two didn't know that I masturbate to that kiss last month. It was the first time that I could get off without thinking about that asshole. I didn't understand it though. I couldn't figure someone looking and feeling for me like I was looking and feeling for him. I never thought I was good enough for that to happen to. I'm sorry I never realized how much I was hurting you."

They both were so silent for a long time that I thought that they were mad because I had heard what they were talking about. It was so hard to just lay there with my back to them and waiting for them to ask me something… anything just stop sitting there without talking. "I think that was what that hurt the most though. That you never realized that there could be someone that wasn't him that wanted you. That and that you didn't know that you were hurting us. Because I know that if you had known that then you wouldn't have been very happy about it. You would have tried at least to see us the way that you see him. But don't if you can't. Don't give us that little bit of hope when you know that you'll never be able to look at him or me like that."

I sat up and turned around on the bed before I looked right at her. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I am ready for it now because we all three know that it's bullshit but I'm not going to lie and tell you I've never thought about either of you like that before. Believe me when I say this Eve you are so fing hot. If I could I would just jump right in but I didn't think that you could look at me like that. I know that I'm not hot enough to get that much attention. Everyone always made sure to make me know that."


End file.
